Talk:Zero Hour: Chapter 1
Blimey that's good writing,pity it took my laptop an hour to load, eagerly looking forward to the rest -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] 09:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nicely done. Your writing is superb, as usual, and the pictures definitely add to the story. While it's a tad bit difficult to identify characters unless their name has been stated, all the key characters have either been named in the dialogue or we already know their names from other stories or articles. I eagerly await the next installment. - DeltaStriker 14:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) So today I finally got to continue on doing photos for Elegy, thought I made something amazing and unbeaten... and then you come up and upload this amazing and incredible long comic part! Wow! :D I must say, this is much better than I'd ever expect it to be. I know your writing style is great, but I've never seen you developing a full-length comic before. The pictures are fantastic. The action scenes look intense, all the locations you show create the feel of a very immersive world. Other scenes are more quiet, like the talk on Marlott's roof, but have a great amount of humor in it. I can only say that by now Outo must be my favorite character! :) With everybody being kinda depressed about their life situation, especially Jekkai, it's a nice relief to see him being the "funny guy". Dorvan had a nice cameo! Quite epic how he stood there with his spear, letting Glonor escape. A short role, but a very important one. There are so many things I ask myself now. What will happen to Carnac on his guard duty? What will happen to Merra? Probably many more "What will..." scenarios. You managed, in only one chapter, to make the main characters interesting for the readers. That's just great writing! Overall, it totally has the feel of a classic Bionicle story, with all the simple builds, the Matoran and the details (like the basket of fruit that Sonitous carried). Who knows... that's probably the same feel you had about Uprising 2 years ago :) I just can't wait for the next part. Even though the chapters are way longer than any of mine... I just can't get enough of it! For the first time, I'm the one who can read such a comic... and I waited so long for this. -- 15:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Wow, so many messages to reply to. :P @Tex: Awesome! I'm very pleased that you like the writing behind the comic. I haven't seen much of you in the past and I look forward to your continued feedback. :P @DeltaStriker: That is very kind of you to say. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that the visual aesthetic of the comic pleases you. Always great to hear from you. :D @Vorred: My, my. What a wonderfully long message. :D Really pleased that you're liking Outo so much! Personally he's always been a bit of a side-character in my eyes and I've found it difficult to write for characters that I'm not into. The fact that you've managed to find a deeper undertone to him is sincerely gratifying. :D Also very pleased that you approve of the images themselves. I was a bit worried that the opening would be too dark on account of those pictures being taken with my old camera, which didn't have any kind of setting for greenery, so I'm glad that didn't present a problem. :P I'm immensely proud of the brighter scenes, which I feel capture the nostalgic nature of BIONICLE a lot better. I'm very pleased that you picked up on that! Also great to see you thought highly of Dorvan's cameo. :P I wanted to have a short little shot of him in chains with chipped armor. I sandpapered a silver Metruan torso for the shot but couldn't bring myself to sandpaper a collectible Kanohi like that. So, instead I just made him a statue. :P I can imagine. :D New installments of Uprising and Patriots were themselves tremendously exciting experiences of the past two summers. Zero Hour is, after all, dedicated to you, so just sit back and enjoy the experience as the chapters slowly get released. ;) So then. You did manage to get Glonor's Fractures Appearance in well enough... but it appears it's no one we've ever known. That or I forgot someone or he turns into someone else by the end of the serial. The story went along pretty well, Jekkai seems to have been established pretty well as a character in the first act. The humor is pretty good, Outo and Vancha were pretty good in that respect (the latter reminds me of me. :P) Ninian's rejection of Outo seems intriguing -- romance with Fractures Glonor coming up? ----Stormjay Rider 16:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) WONDERFUL! I really love how well you balanced the comedy and the drama, very nice work on that. I enjoyed every single panel, and they were all well made and well written. Great work :D. (Three Thumbs Up!) This was all what i was hoping for, and i especially love how Jekkai's failure to use his elemental powers reminds me of Spongebob Squarepants (Because Spongebob kept failing he driving test, but you probably alreeady know this). In all seriousness however, the story was amazing to read, and the only part i was really confused at was the part were you realize that Jekkai is married to Sarnii, and something about that was just a little surprising, and now i fear something may happen to Jekkai after reading that Zero Hour Epilogue thing you upload on brickshelf. Anyways, it was awesome, long (i liked the long) ,and very great tor read! [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:13, June 24, 2014 (UTC)